


white as snow

by 12soul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12soul/pseuds/12soul
Summary: baekchen hospital!au





	white as snow

Baekhyun got off the elevator on the fourth floor. He walked through the white corridor until he found the door with the number 421 and slowly opened it. He didn't want to disturb the male inside in case he was finally resting.

 

The first thing he noticed was the nurse. She was delivering some pills to the pale figure lying in the white bed. Baekhyun knocked a little bit on the door so both room occupants could know about his arrival.

 

“Baekhyun-ssi, as punctual as always! I was just getting done with today's medicines so after this he's all yours” the nurse said picking up a glass with water and giving it to the patient. 

 

Baekhyun nodded, thanking her and taking his usual seat by the bed. From this angle he could see the thin pale arm being pierced with one of the couple of needles he needed to have at all times, the color of the skin similar to that of the white sheets. The fingers were closed tightly when the nurse turned on the iv machine, or as tightly as the male could close his hand which was not really much.

 

“That would be all for today. You were really brave today Jongdae, I'll leave you two and see you in the morning” the nurse said picking up the medicine tray and getting out of the room. 

 

When the door clicked shut, Baekhyun reached over the bed to take Jongdae’s hand, rubbing small circles around the puncture wound to try and alleviate the pain a little bit. Jongdae winced but didn't comment on it, turning his face towards Baekhyun.

 

His eyes were sunken, dark purple bruises beneath them and shiny from the held tears. He had lost a lot of weight, his cheekbones protruding. But as everyday there was a beautiful smile on his lips, one that Baekhyun instantly copied. No matter how hard these days were getting he never failed to smile.

 

“How was your day?” Jongdae’s voice came out painfully dry. He winced a little bit but tried to hide it behind a new brighter smile. 

 

It was their daily routine. Baekhyun would go to work early in the morning and right after go to the hospital and stay with Jongdae until the visiting time was over. During the weekend, or if there were important procedures and studies during the week, Baekhyun was allowed to stay and sleep in the tiny couch close to the bed. If not, he had to go home and wait until next afternoon to visit him. 

 

They didn't have much to say. Jongdae would always ask him about his day and Baekhyun would try to describe it as much as possible so they wouldn't need to talk about other topics, mainly about how Jongdae’s health was declining daily and doctors were running out of options. 

 

“I feel bad…” Jongdae said trying to get his hand out of Baekhyun’s grip but too weak to even lift it. Baekhyun immediately worried, trying to reach the button to call the nurses but Jongdae stopped him by tightening the grip on his hand. “Not sick… just....” He furrowed his eyebrows, angry at not being able to talk as fast as he wanted to “you're stuck here.... feel bad”

 

Baekhyun sighed relaxing a little bit on his seat. He was scared the younger was in some kind of physical pain. “I told you I want to do this. I don't care about anything but you” Baekhyun said caressing the other male’s cheek “I want to be here for you, please let me do this much, Jongdae” 

 

Jongdae averted his eyes, he couldn't see directly at Baekhyun too angry with the current situation and his impossibility to do much. Baekhyun understood his frustrations and he had to reassure Jongdae everyday that this is what he wanted to do. He wanted to spend as much as he could with him. Because even if no one said it, it was more than clear that time was running out.

 

“m sorry…” Baekhyun wiped off Jongdae’s tears, giving a small kiss to the dry lips.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing angsty stories, and the chaptered one I'm currently writing is to fluffy I need to write angst to compensate lol  
> i'm sorry, i love jongdae ;_;


End file.
